Suprise!
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday... chaos ensues.


Dedicated to the amazing SkywardShadow, here's for you! ^^

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters.

"Saaasssuuukkeee~!" the overly perky voice of Mikoto Uchiha called as she poked her head into her youngest son's bedroom, thoroughly startling him into consciousness.

"Nnn, what is it–_yawn_–mother?" he grumbled. Sasuke was not a morning person, or an afternoon person…or an evening person, really….. Actually he wasn't a people person in general either, but that was an entirely different story.

Mikoto smiled, opening the door wide and coming in to the room, opening the windows to let the July morning sun illuminate the room while telling him something he was already painfully aware of: "Today's a very special day! You should get up and come have breakfast. Your brother offered to cook, isn't that nice?" she said in a chipper voice.

Groaning, Sasuke rolled over, attempting to hide from the blinding light that was now filling his room and from the fact that today was indeed a 'special' day. His birthday. He had never really been one for celebrations or parties, but his mother was determined to properly acknowledge the fact that he was, indeed, another year older. And, as his father would point out, falling further behind Itachi's seemingly impossibly great achievements. Wonderful. This day was already looking great.

Mikoto huffed. "Fine! If you won't get up on your own I'll just have your brother come and get you," she said, heading swiftly out of the room and down the hall before Sasuke could protest.

"Noooo," was his only grumbled reply. He didn't feel like dealing with his prodigal older brother right now; he adored Itachi, but the older of the pair was such an impossible person to deal with in the mornings.

Sasuke pulled the sheets around himself tighter as he heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway, nearing his door dangerously fast and then-SLAM! Sasuke squeaked, burrowing deeper into the futon as the door to his room flew open with a large amount of force.

"Sasuke, up. It's your birthday and I made you breakfast." Itachi's calm, nearly monotonous voice came from the doorway.

Sasuke pretended to be asleep, although he knew it was a futile attempt against his older brother.

"Fine, going to be that way are we?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Sasuke remained completely still, praying Itachi would be merciful and leave him be.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Itachi said; again, more of a statement then a question. He came to stand at the foot of the futon, staring intensely at the lump of sheets that was his younger brother.

"Go away," Sasuke muttered in his best '_I'm-in-a-bad-mood-don't-bother-me-unless-you-want-to-be-punched_' voice.

"Not until you get up," the older sibling replied in a sing-song voice. Sasuke could practically _hear_ the evil smirk that was spreading over his brother's normally serious face. It was frightening. Before Sasuke could even begin to think of a witty comeback the sheets were given a hard yank by Itachi and Sasuke was sent tumbling to the floor, where he landed with a soft thud.

"Ow! What the hell! That hurt!" Sasuke protested loudly, glaring up at his brother. His already naturally spiky hair seemed to be defying all laws of gravity now. Itachi couldn't help but think that he resembled a porcupine…or a cactus…

Shaking his head with an amused expression, Itachi offered his hand to the young one sitting on the floor. "Now, baby brother, you shouldn't swear like that. It's rude," he tutted.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied, ignoring Itachi's outstretched hand and standing up, rubbing his eyes fiercely and blinking against the light streaming in through the windows. "You've woken me up, congratulations. Where's the fire?" he asked sarcastically, glaring mildly in the general direction of his older sibling.

A highly amused look remained on Itachi's face. "Whatever are you talking about, my darling baby brother? There's no fire," he said. He rather felt like being annoying this morning; Sasuke just made it too easy.

That comment earned Itachi an icy glare. "I was being sarcastic," Sasuke muttered as an embarrassed blush started to creep onto his pale cheeks. He turned away quickly to hide it.

"Were you now? Oh, you're growing up so fast," Itachi replied, pinching Sasuke's pink-tinted cheeks and stretching them out. That image quickly became the most adorable and ridiculous thing he'd ever seen.

"Ow! Hlett gho!" Sasuke protested, only to find that he apparently had a speech problem now.

"What was that, baby brother? Did you say something?" Itachi taunted, chuckling softly at the increasingly flustered spluttering of his younger brother.

Sasuke glowered at him. "Hitachii! Hlet gho nowh! I shwear ifs youh don't hlet goh I'hl…. Hit youh!" he attempted to threaten, which worked about as well as trying to put out a fire by lighting a match. That is to say, it was completely useless (and and basically just made the situation even worse).

Itachi chuckled, pinching Sasuke's cheeks once more before releasing his younger sibling. Sasuke promptly scrambled away, looking slightly scandalized.

"What was that for!" he demanded, glaring at his older brother and rubbing his cheeks in a failed attempt to banish the pink tint.

"It wasn't clear? You really should pay more attention my dear brother" Itachi tutted teasingly. He smirked slightly as he turned and headed out of the room, his dark ponytail swishing behind him.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out and making a face at his older brothers back.

"Now really Sasuke, that's just immature" Itachi called over his shoulder in an amused monotone.

Sasuke blushed furiously at being caught "b-but you weren't even looking!" he spluttered but Itachi was already gone, probably to go sabotage Sasuke's breakfast he thought sourly.

And with that he began to dress quickly, dreading the rest of the day, who knows what would happen next….. it was a special day after all.


End file.
